1. Field
The invention is related generally to the field of antennas, and more particularly, to a dynamically allocated broadband multi-tap antenna.
2. Background
Antennas are used in many different systems and applications, such as communications, global positioning, radar, transponders, and other systems and applications. For example, antennas may be used on aircraft or other vehicles to provide for these and other functions. In many cases, physical space on vehicles is limited. Therefore, it is desirable to have an antenna that is as small as possible.
Antenna size is defined here in terms of wavelengths. A small antenna is defined as one that is a fraction of a wavelength in size. One way to make an antenna small is to sacrifice bandwidth.
Small antennas are typically either narrow band or inefficient. For example, small broadband antennas have significant dissipative loss, which reduces gain. This dissipative loss allows the small antenna to operate in a broadband manner, but reduces its efficiency. Nonetheless, with a broadband antenna, a single antenna may be used in place of multiple antennas that operate at different frequencies.
Thus, there is a need for small antenna structures that operate in a broadband manner, but reduce loss, in order to maximize efficiency. The present invention satisfies this need.